Reading Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot
by ShadowWolfReturns
Summary: Part 1 of the reading the demigod files series. Join Hestia and the demigods as the start reading the short stories of the demigod files


**Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot**

 **Part 1: Chapter One**

 **Hi guys, ShadowWolf returns here with a new story,**

 **it will be between Son of Neptune and Mark of Athena**

 **this will be similar to other reading Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus stories but some of will be au,**

 **please favourite and review,**

 **disclaimer: i don't own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters, all of it belongs to Rick Riodan**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

(Hestia's palace-Olympus)

Hestia was looking in her palace library for some information on the Giants and their leader, Gaea, whom also happened to be the elder Olympian's (plus Hades and herself) grandmother. She disagreed with her brother's plan of closing down Olympus from the mortal world, or more importantly, the demigods that will be fighting in the war that is brewing in the near future. What made the situation worse was that Hera had removed two heroes from their family and friends and taken their memories from them.

Jason Grace, son of Jupiter (Zeus's Roman form) and Beryl Grace and the younger brother of Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the huntress's. The former praetor of the twelfth legion and member of the fifth Cohort had recently save Hera from the Giants grasp, with help from Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and the hunters.

As much as Hestia cared about the young heroes, she didn't know them as well as the few that noticed her. Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo and their friends, however, was a different matter. Hestia had talked with them a few times, especially after the Titan war. Needless to say, they were her favourite heroes. Unknown to everyone, Hestia had been planning on making Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover, her champions.

Percy Jackson was son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson (now Blofis) and the step son of a mortal english teacher, Paul Blofis. Hestia knew that he never had an easy life, having to lead the demigods in the Titan war, recover Zeus's lightning bolt and the numerous amount of quests and battles he been in. Hestia was furious with Hera when she took him, apposed to the kind and calm nature she was known for. Hestia only hoped that Percy and Annabeth would survive long enough to have a life that was close to normal as possible.

When Annabeth discovered that Percy was missing, it was clear to even Hestia how sad and heart broken the young girl was. Annabeth had tried to find her stolen boyfriend but she didn't get close to finding him, meanwhile, Percy was still in his slumber at the wolf house. While she didn't find Percy, she did find three demigods, these demigods were Jason, Piper and Leo.

As far as Hestia knew, Percy was at Camp Jupiter as the new praetor with a few new friends, Reyna Ramíres-Arellano, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. Maybe this will make a bette..

The Goddess of the hearth was brought out of her thoughts by accidently kicking a small book. Leaning down to grab it she noticed cover of the book. She gasped in surprise. On the cover of the book was Percy's name in silver, underneath was written in gold, _The Demigod Files._ In the background was a sword, Riptide if Hestia had to guess, covering the sword was a blue aura or water in the shape of a trident.

Taking the book, she walked in to the giant living room, going to a brown, two seater leather couch.

However, before she could open the book, a bright golden flash appeared in front of her, then she blinked.

The next thing Hestia knew was a brightly lit room, the ceiling was a dome shaped, that was see through. In front of her was a circular room with chairs on the white walls except for the gap which held a black door.

She then noticed a note on her open palm

* * *

 _Dear Hestia_

 _You have been brought to this room to read the book that you currently have in your possession, you will not be reading it alone though._ _Within a few moments your guests shall be arriving._

 _There will be a few things you and your guests should know,_

 _first of all, none of you will be allowed to kill or injure anyone._

 _Secondly, there will be people add and taken away as you read these stories_

 _Thirdly, these stories will be in Percy Jackson's point of view._

 _As for anything else, like meals, toilet, etc, all you have to do is go through the door._

 _The bedrooms will be on the right with names for the occupants of said room. The kitchen, toilets, garden and swimming pool will be one the left._

 _We wish you luck,_

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Fates, Lady Chaos and Lord Helix_

 _P.s those who stay with you throughout all the stories will retain their memories, which will not be removable_

* * *

A wide eyed goddess dropped the note on the floor. She hadn't expected this to happen, but she had to admit this would be better than she hoped. This will help unite the demigods together, be it Roman or Greek.

Unexpected, Hestia jumped in fright when the golden light that took her flashed in the centre of the room. As the light took form, Hestia could see that it was some of the demigods, six of them as it seemed.

The hearth goddess could hear them shouting,

"Where are we?"

"Who took us? Was it Hera?" (Any guesses on who this is **; -)** )

"What the hell was that!"

The light then dimmed in to nothing. Four of the Demigods could only stare at Hestia in shock and suspicion, the other two was looking around the room in worry and hope.

These demigods were Clarisse La Rue, a tall, light brown haired girl with brown eyes, was a daughter of the war god, Ares. She wore nightmare black combat boots, a red bandanna, dark blue combat pants, a orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, a denim jacket and a Camp Half-Blood necklace. Clarisse was currently scowling at everyone except for the boy she was holding hands with, Chris Rodriguez.

Chris, a 6'2 tall boy with warm brown eyes and black hair, was a son of Hermes, god of messages. He wore the same shirt as his girlfriend, dark blue denim jeans that were ripped in several places, black addidas air trainers and his camp Half-Blood bead necklace. He was smiling softly at Clarisse will holding a mischievous look in his eyes.

The next boy was also a son of Hermes, the elder brother of the stoll brothers. Travis stoll, stood at 5'9 with blue mischievous eyes and brown hair. Like Chris, he wore an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, a beaded necklace, navy blue shorts and black converse high tops. He was grinning at the girl that was in his arms, Katie Gardner.

Katie, 5'7 tall, had grass green eyes and light brown hair, was the daughter of Hestia's sister, Demeter. She dark green shirt, a dark blue zip up hoodie, a black skirt that went just above her knees, black stockings, black flats and a beaded necklace. Katie was staring at Travis then at the goddess.

The last two demigods were the some of the few that Hestia talked to. However, the goddess was worried about the two, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace both had signs of exhaustion, stress and sadness.

Thalia, who was immortal at the age of fifteen, had sky blue eyes and raven black hair, a sign that she was the daughter of Zeus. She had a silver circlet in her hair, showing that she was the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis. She wore a black jacket, a black death to barbie shirt, black combat pants and black combat boots. She also had a bracelet that held her shield. Thalia was looking at her best friend in worry.

Annabeth, 5'9 tall with blond curly hair and stormy grey eyes that held defeat, sadness and worry, her hair was frizzled. She was the daughter of Athena and leader of cabin six. She wore a Camp Half-Blood necklace, a large Camp Half-Blood shirt (Percy's), a blue Goode swim team hoodie, dark blue denim shorts, a holster for her dagger and black converse high tops. Annabeth had tear tracks on her face, showing that she had been crying, from the looks that she was getting, it was clear that everyone knew. In Hestia's opinion, she had every right to, the dangers that the girl had faced with Percy and after gaining some happiness, it was ripped away from her by Hera for her plan.

Surprisingly, Annabeth spoke first. "Why are we here, Lady Hestia?" She questioned quietly. Hestia looked at her with a warm smile. "It seems that we are here to read this book," the goddess answered, holding up the book. "But first, I want you to read the note,". Giving the note to Katie, they read it before passing it along.

"So Prissy might be coming?" Gruffly spoke Clarisse, not seeing the glare from Annabeth. Hestia smiled and said "he might, since it's from his point of view,".

Another light appeared behind the Greek demigods, this time there was only four demigods. The most recognisable was Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, standing next to a black haired girl, Reyna. Both wore a purple cape, (is this the proper term?), a symbol for the praetors.

Percy, 6'0, had sea green eyes and raven black hair, a younger replica of Poseidon, the missing hero. He wore purple Camp Jupiter shirt, the beaded necklace from Camp Half-Blood, dark blue jeans and combat boots. Percy had a thoughtful look as he looked at his friends from Camp Jupiter.

(I'm going to skip the others descriptions to get to the main part of the story)

Annabeth turned 180 to face the new arrivals, only to see Percy standing directly behind her, she let out a cry of "Percy!", alerting the Greeks, and leaped at him. Percy, brought out of his thought, grinned. The rest in the room only seen Percy pulling Annabeth into a loving hug and held her tight. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wise girl?" Percy quietly called, feeling his girlfriend's tears on his shirt. Lifting Annabeth's chin to look her in the eye, "don't cry, I'm here, I'm not going to leave you,". Wiping her tears, he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Annabeth gave him a watery smile.

"What are we here for?" Reyna asked, hoping for a reasonable explanation. No one gave her an answer, then Thalia giving the note to Reyna. After reading the note, she pass it on to Frank.

Percy was the last to read the note, "Why always me?" he complained, seeing who's point of view it was in. "Because you're seaweed brain, my seaweed brain," Annabeth said, knowing how bad Percy's luck is. "We should get this over with," Thalia suggested, getting agreements from the others.

"So what's the first story, Lady Hestia?" Katie asked calmly.

Hestia opened the book, going to the start of the first story. "It's called 'the Stolen Chariot'" Hestia told them, not seeing the worried looks that Clarisse and Percy shared. Katie looked at every one, "who wants to read first?" she asked. Silence came over the group, before someone called out, "i will". Everyone turned to look at the door of the room to see the former host of Kronos, Luke Castellan.

"Luke?! what and how are you doing here?" Thalia exclaimed in surprise, the rest of the Greeks weren't any better. "How, i don't know and to be honest, i don't really care why either," Luke paused taking a moment. "However, this is good chance to see what happened on the Greek side."

"Well, we should start reading the story," Hestia commented. The others nodded in agreement.

Luke took the book and read " **The stolen Chariot** ", giving Percy a curious look.

 **"I was in fifth period science class when** **I** **heard these noises outside."**

"Don't you always hear weird noises?" Thalia rhetorically called, the others snorted in amusement. "No, i don't," Percy defended, Annabeth squeezed his hand lightly to prevent it going further.

 ** _"SCRAWK! OW! SCREECH!_ 'HIYA!'**

 **Like somebody was getting attacked by possessed poultry, and, believe me, that's a situation I've been in before. Nobody else seemed to notice the commotion. We were in the lab, so everybody was talking, and it wasn't hard for me to go look out the window while I pretended to wash out my beaker."**

The modern day demigods that went to school snorted at this, it wasn't surprising how oblivious most mortals are of the monsters because of the mist. However several of them wondered who was fight the monsters since Percy was narrating the story, missing another look shared between Clarisse and Percy (except Annabeth). Annabeth raised an eyebrow at this.

Hestia gave Luke the nod to continue,

 **"Sure enough, there was a girl in the alley with her sword drawn. She was tall and muscular like a basketball player, with stringy brown hair and jeans, combat boots and a denim jacket. She was hacking at a flock of black birds the size of ravens. Feathers stuck out of her clothes in several places. A cut was bleeding over her left eye. As I watched. one of the birds shot a feather like an arrow, and it lodged in her shoulder. She cursed and sliced at the bird, but it flew away."**

"Oh no," Hazel gasped in worry, "I hope she's alright, " she said. "Don't worry, she's completely fine now," Percy assured her.

 **Unfortunately, I recognised the girl. It was Clarisse, my old enemy from demigod camp. Clarisse usually lived at Camp Half-Blood year-round. I had no idea what she was doing on the Upper East Side in the middle of a school day, but she was obviously in trouble. She wouldn't last much longer.**

Clarisse grumbled at the mention of herself being in trouble, but didn't argue against it because it was true. Percy just smirked knowingly as did Annabeth, Clarisse would rarely admit that she needed anyone's help.

 **"I did the only the thing I could."**

"And what was that Kelp head?" Thalia sarcastically asked.

 **"'Mrs White,' I said, 'can I go to the restroom? I feel like I'm going to puke.'**

 **You know how the magic word is _please_? That's not true. The magic word is _puke_. It will get you out of class faster than anything else."**

All three sons of Hermes and Percy nod their head in agreement with the statement. "So true," Travis stated, Katie, Reyna and Annabeth gave the boys unamused looks.

 **" 'Go!' Mrs White said.**

 **I ran out the door, stripping off my safety goggles, gloves and lab apron. I got out my weapon - a ballpoint pen called Riptide."**

Percy uncapped the pen, revealing the sword form of Riptide. "That sword has saved us so many times," Thalia commented, everyone of them agreed.

 **"Nobody stopped me in the halls. I exited by the gym. I got to the alley just in time to see Clarisse smack a devil bird with the flat of her sword like she was hitting a home run. The bird squawked and spiralled away, slamming against the brick wall and sliding into a trashcan. That still left a dozen more swarming around her.**

 **'Clarisse!' I yelled.**

 **She glared at me in disbelief. 'Percy? What are you doing-' "**

Annabeth snorted, "it's his school,".

Clarisse just glared at her

 **"She was cut short by a volley of feather arrows that zipped over her head and impaled themselves in the wall.**

 **'This is my school.' I told her.**

 **'Just my luck,' Clarisse grumbled, but she was too busy fighting to complain much."**

"Obviously, I wasn't going to complain if I was fighting monsters," Clarisse grudgingly spoke. Luke just continued like he wasn't interrupted, since he agreed with her.

 **"I uncapped my pen, which grew into a metre-long bronze sword, and joined the battle, slashing at the birds and deflecting their feathers off my blade. Together, Clarisse and I sliced and hacked until all the birds were reduced to piles of feathers on the ground."**

 **We were both breathing hard. I had a few scratches, but nothing major. I pulled a feather arrow out of my arm. It hadn't gone in very deep. As long as it wasn't tipped with poison, I'd be okay. I took a bag of ambrosia out of my jacket, where I always kept it for emergencies, broke a piece in half and offered some to Clarisse."**

"Good old ambrosia," Chris dreamily muttered, "to bad we can't have have to much without combusting," Travis added.

 **'I don't need your help,' she muttered, but she took the ambrosia.**

 **We swallowed a few bites - not too much, since the food of the gods can turn you to ashes if you overindulge. I guess that's why you don't see many fat gods. Anyway, in a few seconds our cuts and bruises had disappeared.**

 **Clarisse sheathed her sword and brushed off her denim jacket. 'Well...see you.' "**

"Were you seriously just going to leave like that," Thalia looked at daughter of Ares, "sure I was, but Prissy had other ideas apparently," Clarisse replied.

 **'Hold up!' I said. 'You can't just run off.'**

 **'Sure I can.'**

 **'What's going on? What are you doing away from camp? Why were those birds after you?'**

"That's what we want to know," Hestia said, scaring several of them.

 **Clarisse pushed me, or tried to. I was too accustomed to her tricks. I just sidestepped and let her stumble past me.**

 **'Come on,' I said. 'You just about got killed at my school. That makes it my business.'**

 **'It does not!'**

 **'Let me help.'**

 **She took a shaky breath. I got the feeling she really wanted to punch me out, but at the same time there was a desperate look in her eyes, like she was in serious trouble.**

"why would you be in serious trouble?" Luke asked curiously, Clarisse just stared at him before answering him. "You'll see,".

 **'It's my brothers,' she said. 'They're playing a prank on me.'**

 **'Oh,' I said, not really surprised. Clarisse had lots of siblings at Camp Half-Blood. All of them picked on each other. I guess that was to be expected since they were sons and daughters of the war god, Ares. 'Which brothers? Sherman? Mark?'**

 **'No,' she said, sounding more afraid than I'd ever heard her. 'My immortal brothers. Phobos and Deimos'**

Hestia stopped Luke reading, telling them that they should separate the story between them.

"So, who wants to read next?" Luke asked the group. "I will," Annabeth said.

* * *

 **~end of chapter ~**

 **Hoped you liked part one**

 **I apologise for any mistakes that was made**

 **Please review and favourite**

 **Until next time**

 **~~ShadowWolf out ~~**


End file.
